


Знакомство с тьмой

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Первая ночь Румпельштильцхена наедине с тьмой.





	Знакомство с тьмой

Впервые он совсем не чувствовал страха. Ощущал себя сильным как никогда. Почти всемогущим. Душу наполнял почти детский восторг. Тьма дала больше, чем он мог себе представить. Дала возможность поступать так, как хочется.  
Румпельштильцхен полюбил ее сразу. Но далеко не сразу освоился.  
В первую ночь он лежал, ворочаясь, и никак не мог уснуть, не понимая, в чем дело. Тьма клокотала внутри, бежала по жилам, наполняя могуществом. Ему больше не нужен был сон... У него и без отдыха было предостаточно сил.  
Он лежал, не выпуская из рук кинжал. Разглядывая, поглаживая пальцами каждую неровность, каждую выточенную на лезвии букву. Хотелось вскочить и прыгать от радости - теперь его судьба была ему подвластна. Теперь он мог дать сыну все, чего бы только тот захотел...  
В первые дни он был переполнен любовью к кинжалу - своему проклятью - нежной и трепетной, благодарной. Новый страх пришел многим позже. Кинжал дал ему то, о чем он не смел и мечтать.  
\- Темные не спят, - усмехнулся кто-то в темноте хижины.  
Румпельштильцхен вскочил, настороженно уставившись в угол, где зловеще поблескивали чьи-то глаза.  
\- Кто ты? - угрожающе спросил он, поднимая нож и готовясь поразить незваного гостя.  
В темноте послышалось насмешливо-издевательское хихиканье. Незнакомец вышел на свет - и Румпельштильцхен на миг растерялся и испугался увиденного. Он смотрел на самого себя - одетого богато и ярко, глядящего презрительно и надменно.  
\- Я - это ты, - захихикал двойник, нарочно кривляясь. - А еще я - это он.  
Румпельштильцхен непонимающе взглянул на кинжал - именно на него указывала когтистая рука его двойника. Тьма, обретшая форму, явилась к нему, чтобы рассказать о силе?..  
\- Ты еще не переродился окончательно, - вкрадчиво продолжал дух кинжала, обходя его вокруг и придирчиво оглядывая. - Ты еще не шагнул во тьму. Ты убивал ради самозащиты и защиты того, кто тебе дорог. Но когда-нибудь ты убьешь ради удовольствия.  
\- Я убью любого, кто обидит Бэя! - заявил Румпельштильцхен, вцепляясь в рукоять.  
\- Оставь эти сказки для детей, - фыркнул двойник, отмахиваясь от него, будто он ляпнул полную глупость. - Нет, конечно, поначалу так оно и будет. Но потом ты поймешь, что убивать можно не только ради того, чтобы не убили тебя. Ты начнешь делать это ради выгоды, ради удовольствия - просто потому, что захочется. Потому что можешь.  
\- Нет...  
Он стоял перед тьмой - растерянный, не понимающий, как ей сопротивляться. Да и зачем?..  
\- Ты одинок, - усмехнулся двойник, неожиданно оказываясь слишком близко - дыша прямо ему в губы зловонным ледяным дыханием. - Все Темные одиноки. Ты будешь коротать ночи в одиночестве, пока твой сын спит и видит сны. И с каждым днем будешь все больше от него отдаляться. Никто не полюбит чудовище.  
\- Нет! - протестующе воскликнул Румпельштильцхен, отталкивая его и мертвой хваткой вцепляясь в кинжал. - Бэй... Бэй любит меня... Я не сделаю ему больно... Я его папа... Бэй не отдалится от меня...  
Чудовище расхохоталось, глядя на него со снисходительным презрением. Румпельштильцхен обернулся, отыскивая взглядом сына - Бэйлфаер спал, отвернувшись к стене. Такой маленький, хрупкий и невинный... Разве он мог предать отца, который столько сделал ради него? Румпельштильцхен не верил. Это ведь Бэй, его Бэй... Его мальчик... Никакая тьма не смогла бы встать между ними... Он не позволил бы ей...  
\- Он возненавидит тебя, - зашипел двойник, хватая его за запястья и прочно фиксируя их над его головой. - Он будет бояться тебя. Ты больше не отец, ты для него - чудовище.  
\- Нет... - прошептал Румпельштильцхен с болью и отчаянием.  
Скользкий язык прошелся по его щеке, собирая хлынувшие из глаз слезы. Неужели это лицо Бэй будет видеть перед собой?.. Неужели он правда станет таким?.. Это плата за то, что он способен его защитить... Плата за счастье любимого сына... Даже если он отныне будет для него чудовищем...  
Когтистая рука шарила по телу, забираясь под одежду. Дух кинжала скалил черные, гнилые зубы, а его нечеловеческие глаза в темноте отливали безумным блеском. Румпельштильцхен не сопротивлялся поцелую этих омерзительных губ - пытаясь принять себя в этом жутком видении.  
Отныне он вечно будет вынужден коротать свои ночи с тьмой. Отныне его навечно ждет одиночество.


End file.
